Meeting Arthur/Wart/Ursula's Manipulation on Wendy, John, and Michael
(Alice, Gideon, Cody, Edmond, and Dinah continued their trek on the Yellow Brick Road, singing softly) Kids: Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow the Yellow Brick…. (They suddenly noticed a forked crossroad in the middle of a cornfield, but with a confusing sign. They began to ponder which way is Emerald City) Alice: I wonder which road leads to Emerald City? Boys: I don’t know. (Suddenly, they heard a teenage boy’s voice call out to them) Teenage boy: Pardon us. That way is a nice way. (They turned to the source of the voice, only to see a teenage boy-like scarecrow just hanging on a wooden pole pointing to his right. He has. The kids got a little suspicious) Gideon: Who said that? (Dinah suddenly meowed at the scarecrow) Alice: Why are you meowing at that scarecrow, Dinah? Is it because…? (She shrugged) Alice: That’s nonsense. Scarecrows don’t talk unless…. (Suddenly, the scarecrow’s voice spoke up again while the children didn’t notice the scarecrow moving) Scarecrow: It’s pleasant down that way, as well. (He points to his left. The children looked again and got confused) Alice: Odd…. Cody: Didn’t he point the other way? Gideon: Yeah. Edmond: This is so confusing. (Suddenly, they heard the scarecrow’s voice speak up while he moved and spoke as well) Scarecrow: Sorry, just trying to help. Many people take different paths. (Finally seeing the scarecrow move and talk, the children and Dinah walked a little closer in amazement) Alice: So you were trying to help us, huh? (The scarecrow nodded) Scarecrow: My name is Arthur, but some people refer to me as Wart. (The kids shrugged) Alice: This is awkward, but nice to meet you. (They walked towards Arthur some more) Edmond: And can you think of which way to go from here? Arthur: That’s the problem. I can’t think. In fact, I don’t have a brain. Only made of straw. Gideon: But how can you talk if you don’t have a brain? Wart: I don’t know. (Dinah and the kids enter the cornfield towards Arthur) Alice: But I guess we can say, how do you do? Arthur: Not feeling great at all. I've been stuck up here since I was created. Alice: Sorry to hear that. Cody: No wonder you feel uncomfortable. Gideon: Can’t you get down? Arthur: Not by myself. I tried to get down but…. (Dinah and the kids went up to the pole) Alice: Then we’ll get you down. Arthur: Aw, thanks, uh…. Alice: Alice. Edmond: And I’m her brother, Edmond. Cody: My name is Cody, her older brother. Gideon: And I’m Gideon, their friend. (Dinah meows) Alice: And this is Dinah. Arthur: Nice names. Really. Anyway, I may not be smart, but maybe there’s a stick you can pull to free me. (Noticing the stick, Alice nods) Alice: Okay. (She pulls it and to their surprise, Arthur fell off the pole, freed at last) Alice: Are you hurt? Arthur: Nope! (He twirled in excitement while laughing) Arthur: (Laughing) It’s good to be free! (He fell down suddenly, concerning Dinah and the children) Arthur: Did I scare you? Alice: No. Cody: We just got worried you hurt yourself. Arthur: So you weren’t scared? Kids: Nope. Arthur: (Disappointed) That stinks. (Suddenly, a crow flew up to Arthur. He tried to shoo it away, but to no avail) Arthur: Shoo! Get out of here! (But the crow cawed at him and flew off) Arthur: (Sadly) See, I can’t even scare away a crow. All they do is just laugh at my face and eat the corn. All because I don’t have a brain. Alice: Then what would you do if you had a brain? Arthur: Do? (They nod. Glad that they asked him, Arthur then began singing as they leave the cornfield) Arthur: I could while away the hours Conferring with the flowers Consulting with the rain In my head, I’d be scratching While my thoughts are busy hatching If I only had a brain (He suddenly stumbled and fell onto the Yellow Brick Road when Alice helped him up) Arthur: I’d unravel every riddle For any individle In trouble or in pain Alice: With the thoughts you’d be thinkin’ You could be another Lincoln Boys: If you only had a brain Arthur: Oh, I could tell you why The ocean’s near the shore I could think of things I never thunk before And then I’d sit And think some more I would not be just a nuffin’ My head all full of stuffin’ My heart all full of pain I would dance and be merry Life would be a ding-a-derry If I only had a brain (He danced around, entertaining Dinah and the kids, much to their interest. Suddenly, after bouncing around the fences, he resumed singing) Arthur: Gosh, it would be awful treason To reason out the reason For things that can’t explain Then perhaps I deserve ya And be even worthier-ya If I only had a brain (He tripped and fell down on the Yellow Brick Road. Dinah and the kids sat next to him after helping him recover and sit up) Edmond: That was cool! Alice: I mean, if any scarecrow could do that in Kansas, the crows would be scared to pieces. Arthur: They would? (The children nodded) Arthur: What is Kansas? Is it a place you came from? Alice: Yes. Cody: And we want to get back there so badly. Gideon: Which is why we’re traveling down the Yellow Brick Road to Emerald City. Edmond: And ask the Wizard of Oz himself to help us. Arthur: You’re going to see the Wizard of Oz himself? Kids: Yeah. Arthur: Do you think this Wizard will give me a brain? Alice: Not sure. Gideon: But even if he didn’t, you’d be no worser than you are now. Arthur: I guess that’s true. Alice: But maybe you can’t come with. Arthur: Why not? Alice: Because we got two evil witches angry at us and we don’t want you to get in trouble. Arthur: Two evil witches? Alice: Yeah. Gideon: Mirage and Ursula. Arthur: I’m not afraid of those witches! I’m not afraid of anything. (He became nervous a little) Arthur: Well, except fire, that is. Alice: We don’t blame you for that. Arthur: But I’d rather face that to get me a brain! Look, I won’t be any trouble at all because I can’t think. So, please, won’t you take me with you? (A short pause, then the kids gave in with smiles. Even Dinah meowed happily in approval) Alice: Aw, how can we refuse? Cody and Edmond: Of course we will. Gideon: You can come with us. (They stand up) Arthur: Hurray! We’re off to see the Wizard! And even if I trip, you’ll help me out! (They suddenly looked at the confusing sign and decided which path to take) Arthur: I say we go straight! Alice: I agree. (The others agreed too) Kids: To Oz? Arthur: To Oz! (Then they began singing as they go straight, away from the cornfield) Alice’s group: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Back at the tower, Wendy, John, and Michael are reading a book with a small female flower sprout-type Digimon. She is Lalamon, Wendy and her brothers' friend) Lalamon: Are you sure you can do this, asking her? Wendy: We're sure, Lalamon. (Then they heard Ursula call out to them) Ursula: Wendy, boys! I’m home! (Wendy and her brothers got excited and turned to Lalamon) Michael: (Excitedly) Okay! John: (Excitedly) This is it! Wendy: (Excitedly) We're gonna ask her! Lalamon: Okay. I’ll go hide now. (She runs into her hiding spot in Wendy’s bed. Wendy then activated an elevator at the window for Ursula and she comes up, looking nice to her and her brothers) Wendy: Welcome home, Mother! Ursula: Thank you. (She goes up to a mirror with Wendy while her brothers watched) Wendy: Okay, Mother. I got to tell…. (Ursula cuts her off) Ursula: Look at this, Wendy. I can see a beautiful grown young woman standing in front of me. (Wendy smiled along with John and Michael, thinking she’s talking about her, until….) Ursula: Oh, yes. I see you too, dear. (Wendy, John, and Michael got disappointed) Ursula: Just joking around. Don’t be serious all the time. (She chuckles. Wendy and her brothers chuckled a little, and then Wendy tried to speak up again as Ursula inspects her face in front of the mirror) Wendy: Anyway, I want…. (Ursula interrupted her again) Ursula: Wendy, can you do me a favor and get rid of my ugly wrinkles, please? Wendy: Oh! Okay. (She holds her amulet out and Ursula held her hand over it and Wendy then sang her healing incantation rapidly) Wendy: (Rapidly) Flower,-gleam-and-glow Let-your-power-shine Make-the-clock-reverse Bring-back-what-once-was-mine (Ursula got surprised) Ursula: Whoa, Wendy, slow down! Wendy: (Rapidly ignoring her) Heal-what-has-been-hurt Change-the-Fates’-design Save-what-has-been-lost Bring-back-what-once-was-mine What-once-was-mine (After she finished, Ursula briefly glowed, and was a little younger woman again) Ursula: Well, thanks. (She lets Wendy take back her amulet) Wendy: You’re welcome. Now, let me tell you something. Ursula: And what’s that? Wendy: Me and my brothers' birthday’s tomorrow. Ursula: Yeah, so? John: (Mumbling a little) I know birthdays come once a year, but…. (Ursula rolled her eyes) Ursula: John, I hate it when you and your siblings mumble. John: Sorry. (Wendy then worked up her courage as Ursula poured herself a glass of water) Wendy: What we want for our birthday this year…. Ursula: Yes? (She began sipping her water and Wendy, John, and Michael finally say it) Wendy, John, and Michael: We want to see the floating lights coming from Emerald City. (Ursula coughs and spits some water out upon hearing that) Wendy: You okay? (Recovering and composing herself, Ursula turned to Wendy and her brothers in pretend confusion, and on pretend confusion, she knew they were talking about the floating lanterns in Emerald City that were lit up every year on their birthday after they were taken as toddlers and a baby by Ursula, but unfortunately for Wendy and her brothers, they don’t know it, much to Ursula’s relief) Ursula: Why would you see floating lights? They’re just stars. Wendy: Not just any stars in the night sky. (She pulls back the curtain and revealed her painting of her, John, and Michael on a grassy field watching the lights in the night sky, much to Ursula’s calm surprise and secret shock) John: We watched those special kind of lights appear in the night sky from this window every night on our birthday at Emerald City. Michael: And we have a feeling they must mean something for us. And that’s why we want to ask you. Wendy: Will you take us to Emerald City so we can see what they are up close? We're old enough to go outside the tower now. (Ursula just scoffs a little with a smile and went over to the window) Ursula: You want to go outside? Why, children…. (She begins to sing as she closed the window) Ursula: Look at you As fragile as flowers Still little saplings Just sprouts You know why We stay up in this tower Wendy: I know, but…. (Ursula cuts her off) Ursula: That’s right To keep you safe and sound, dears Guess I always knew This day was coming (She pretends to be dramatic) Ursula: Knew that soon You’d want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet Wendy, John, and Michael: But…. (Ursula shushed them) Ursula: Shh Trust me, pets Mother knows best (She closed the sunroof, making the room dark as she continued to sing and Wendy lit up the room with a candle) Ursula: Mother knows best Listen to your mother It’s a scary world out there Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong I swear (She began showing examples with shadow puppetry) Hunter J: Ruffians, thugs Poison Ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes The plague Wendy, John, and Michael: (Shocked) No! Ursula: Yes! Wendy, John, and Michael: But…! (Ursula showed more examples) Hunter J: Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth and Stop, no more You’ll just upset me Mother’s right here Mother will protect you Darlings, here’s what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with mama Mother knows best (She then lectured her some more through song) Hunter J: Mother knows best Take it from your mumsy On your own You won’t survive Sloppy, underdressed Immature, clumsy Please, they’ll eat you up alive Gullible, naïve Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague Plus, I believe Getting kind of chubby I’m just saying ‘Cause I wuv you Mother understands Mother’s here to help you All I have Is one request (Wendy, John, and Michael, now scared straight from the lectures, ran up to her and hugged her in fear as Ursula hugged them back) Ursula: Wendy, John, and Michael? Wendy, John, and Michael: Yes? Ursula: Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again. Wendy, John, and Michael: (Sadly) Yes, Mother. (They hugged some more) Ursula: I love you very much, my dears. Wendy, John, and Michael: I love you more. Ursula: I love you most. (She kisses Wendy after the hug ended and went to the window elevator) Ursula: Don’t forget it You’ll regret it Mother knows best (Wendy then lets her down by activating the elevator) Ursula: Gotta run out again. See you when I come back home. Wendy, John, and Michael: Okay. (After Ursula is gone, Wendy and her brothers sighed in disappointment as Wendy opened the sunroof again) Wendy: We’ll be right here, like we always were. (Lalamon, who saw the whole thing, got concerned for Wendy, John, and Michael) Coming up: Alice’s group arrives in a forest and befriends a certain armored-rusted robot who dreams of wanting a heart. Also, Peter finally discovers the tower and upon going in and learning of Wendy and her brothers’ dream of going to see the lanterns while the four befriend each other after a misunderstanding, he decides to take them out of the tower to see them with a promise to protect them and help prove that they might be the lost princess and princes of Oz. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies